The present invention relates to a kit for use with motor vehicles and particularly to indicate the vehicle speed in metric units of kilometers per hour.
With the continuous changing to the metric system, it has been found desirable to provide a kit that will facilitate modification of a standard speedometer to indicate to the driver of the vehicle the speed in kilometers per hour. The ability to accomplish this permits a driver to install such a kit on the vehicle prior to going to those countries that utilize the metric system as well as having the ability to train oneself to think in the metric system.